


Here Lies The Truth

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, JunBa - Freeform, M/M, OT3, OT5, Ohmiya - Freeform, Sakumoto - Freeform, Smut, sakuraiba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba wakes to an Arashi orgy party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Lies The Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts), [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shinigamiami).



> Originally posted to my personal lj. Unbeta-ed, sorry.

Aiba knew something was up with his four other friends but he just couldn’t pinpoint what it was. He noticed it from the time Nino made an errant mark about Jun’s apparent lack of creativity (which would’ve made perfectly sense if they weren’t almost done with the last leg of their tour, and that nothing – at least in terms of planning concerts and drafting setlist for Arashi was concerned – should require any of Jun’s artistic streak, if it could even be called that) and made infinitely worst by the fact that Jun had not reacted the way Aiba had expected him to (like aiming his hairbrush right at Nino’s head or something even more threatening, like holding Nino’s DS captive for the whole week). Instead, Jun’s mouth simply twitched in response to Nino’s cutting remark and went back to burying his nose into his newly-bought manga.  
  
It mystified Aiba to the extent that he found himself watching his bandmates closely, and ending seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Nino still claimed their Leader’s lap as if it was his own personalized couch, would still grope Ohno’s butt at least ten times in a day as per usual; Jun still checked Sho out in the corners of his eyes when he thought the older man wasn’t looking, and Sho still pretended not to notice Jun’s lingering stares after so many years of dodging it.  
  
Still, that didn’t stop Aiba from thinking that maybe, possibly, he had been looking at the wrong side of things and that he hadn’t been trying hard at all.  
  
#  
  
He awoke to the sound of Nino’s keens and Sho’s muffled moans.  
  
It was at this point that Aiba – even when he’s in the middle of analyzing whether he was actually awake or not --  realized he hadn’t been wrong at all, slowly opening his eyes to stare at the unfamiliar room the five of them retired to the night before and squinting blearily at the semi-darkness hitting his still sleep-fogged eyes. There was a slow movement to his left, the bed rocking back and forth along with the sounds of heavy breathing coupled with Nino’s high-pitched gasps, and Aiba strained to stay still, torn between keeping his eyes closed and opening them just so he could see whether his imagination had been right all along.  
  
Which was stopped immediately by the sudden movement to his right, the bed dipping along the sounds of Sho’s muffled cursing.  
  
“Sorry Aiba-chan, did we wake you?” Nino inquired from his left, his voice was spoken too low and too soft for someone who’s voice had been once compared to a choking parrot a few times throughout his career, thus giving Aiba the shivers before he even realized it; he blinked and blinked again as Nino let out a laugh that was part-amused, part-smug as Aiba felt a gentle hand on his arm before he heard Sho’s tell-tale groan and the sound of something slick being sucked on hard, repeatedly.  
Aiba’s imagination got the best of him as he followed the sounds, eyes growing wide at the sight of Sho’s cock popping in and out of Jun’s willing mouth.  
  
“ – oh, I think it’s the Emperor’s fault, not ours,” Nino followed in a rush, and Aiba was whipping his head around before he could even stop himself, breath catching in his throat to the sight of Nino’s bare ass and back moving on top of their Leader’s lap, arms around their Leader’s neck and pushing himself up and down as he impaled himself against Ohno’s hard cock.   
  
“Kazu,” Ohno cautioned with a gentle, almost dazed smile, one hand planted against the mattress and the other he’s using to stroke the small of Nino’s back; Aiba watched, shocked and still very much thinking he was dreaming rather than allowing himself to believe that this was actually happening right in front of his very eyes. Nino very clearly did something to himself at the same time Ohno chuckled because the next time Aiba blinked, Ohno’s head reared back and Nino was grinning to himself before he’s leaning forward to attach his wicked mouth against their Leader’s throat.  
  
Ohno’s hand moved to Nino’s hips, squeezing, eyes shut as Nino continued to pepper tiny kisses all over his neck, down to his collarbones before going back up to kiss the older man’s chin.   
  
To his right, Aiba was suddenly hyperaware about Sho and Jun moving to trade places as he forcefully tore his gaze away from Ohno and Nino, to watch as Sho tugged Jun up by the shoulders and kissed their youngest friend’s mouth quickly before he shoved Jun back into the bed, guiding him to brace himself on his hands as he positioned himself behind Jun.  
  
Jun was letting out high keening sounds, similar to the ones Aiba heard the first time he opened his eyes and Jun wasn’t even trying to cover it, and instead he was looking up to meet Aiba’s eyes, his gaze as dark as the midnight sky; he darted his gaze onto Sho, watched as the older man shuffled into position behind Jun, one hand on Jun’s waist as he was looking down across the length of Jun’s body in such intense manner that had Aiba gasping for breath.  He swallowed thickly when he looked up to meet Sho’s gaze this time, watching Sho as the older man lifted two fingers and shoved them inside his mouth while Jun squirmed in his hold. Without breaking their gazes, Sho pulled the said fingers out and Aiba felt himself rise on the bed to follow the lost sight of those dexterous fingers as they disappeared behind Jun, in between Jun’s parted legs as Jun licked his lips and swayed his hips back and forth, eyes locked on Aiba’s face.  
  
“J sure looks like someone who does this on a regular basis,” Nino commented on a stride before Aiba heard the tell-tale sound of a palm hitting the back of someone’s head and Nino’s muffled shrieks as Aiba belatedly whipped his head around to find Nino’s face buried into the crook of their Leader’s neck, giggling madly.   
  
Ohno chose that moment to smack Nino lightly across the back of his head, smiling at Aiba as he planted both hands on the mattress, threw Aiba a seemingly conspiratorial wink before pushing himself up and thrusting hard into Nino hard enough that Nino bounced from his lap, and the sound of Nino’s moans filling the quiet air around them as Ohno repeated the action two more times before he stopped.  
  
Nino was breathing harshly by the time Ohno stilled, sweat breaking across his back while muttering curses against Ohno’s mouth; Aiba watched as Ohno’s lips broke into one of the goofiest smile he had ever seen on their leader’s face, hand resuming its previous position down the small of Nino’s back.   
  
“You’re a fucking tease,” Nino muttered darkly which Ohno returned with a shrug, lips seeking their leader’s mouth as he moved to kneel properly on the bed, pushing himself up before dropping back down with a hiss. The sounds of Nino’s ass hitting Ohno’s legs at every movement was like something Aiba knew he wouldn’t get to see everyday, and reaching to pinch himself, hard, if only to make sure he was awake and was in fact, not dreaming.  
  
The same sound coming from his right took Aiba back to the very physical present, realizing belatedly that he was finally sitting up with his right hand caught in between palming himself through his pajama pants, breathing raggedly through his mouth as he watched Jun bit his lips while he bucked his hips back against each of Sho’s thrusts.   
  
“Aiba-chan, look here,” Nino sing-songs, and Aiba tore his gaze from watching Sho ramming Jun from behind to watch Nino bouncing up and down Ohno’s lap; his own cock strained to be stroke and freed, but he’s too busy trying to document each of his bandmate’s movement to even think of anything else.  
Jun’s chuckles had Aiba whipping around to his right. “And he says I’m the one who does this regularly, when he himself looks exactly like an advent for a gang bang video,”  
  
“Jun,” Sho cautioned with a harder thrust that had Jun lolling forward with a gasp, smirking when Nino all but hissed in return.   
  
“I know there’s an insult in there somewhere, but since you sounded like you’re complimenting my skills, I’ll let it pass; besides, I know you’re only saying that because your mouth is otherwise unoccupied, which can be easily remedied if only Ohchan will let me go for a bit –  _hey_!”  
  
Aiba whipped around again in time to see Nino struggling out of Ohno’s vice-like grip, one of Ohno’s hands curling around the back of Nino’s nape to kiss the slighter man’s slightly parted mouth, and sucking Nino’s tongue into their Leader’s mouth to maybe shut him up; Aiba saw as Nino visibly wilted, fingers scrabbling around till they ended up gripping Ohno’s shoulder for support.   
  
“I still prefer it if you fuck him on the mouth, Leader,” Jun mused half-heartedly, moaning in time with Sho’s forceful thrusts as he gripped the sheets near Aiba’s legs. “ – because by doing that, he won’t be able to speak too much,”  
  
Nino tore his mouth away from Ohno’s to give Jun the middle finger. “Says the guy who can still talk coherently even with everybody’s cock shoved into his mouth,”  
  
“Nino, shut up!” Sho gritted, pulling out of Jun body to rearrange Jun’s position, leaning forward to grab Aiba by the arms and tugging him forward. “Come here, Masaki,” he said and Aiba dazedly walked on his knees, albeit shakily and grabbed Sho’s forearms for support.   
  
Sho leaned in and kissed him fully on the mouth. “Drop your pants for me, Masaki, and Jun will take care of you,” Sho whispered around a gentle smile, which had Aiba wheezing for a whole thirty damn seconds before he felt Jun’s fingers reaching up to tug the waistband of his loose pajama pants down.   
  
Jun’s hums were mirrored by Nino’s teasing huffs. “Ah, finally,” he exclaimed.   
  
“Ninomiya, if you don’t shut up, I swear I’m going to personally tie you to the bedpost and keep you there while I suck Leader off until he comes so hard he’d go straight to sleep without even bothering sparing you a glance, you unbearable brat!”  
  
Nino huffs again. “Right, as if I’m going to even let you get your dirty hands anywhere near Ohchan,”  
  
“Kazu, shut up and fuck, please?”  
  
“Okay, Ohchan!”  
  
“God, you are such a slut,” Jun commented drily as Aiba’s pants were finally down his legs and he was positioning himself in front of Jun, with Jun parting his mouth wide enough to allow Aiba’s cock in.   
  
“Says the man who’s being doubled-team wholeheartedly – _aahh,_ fuck, Ohchan,”  
  
#  
  
Aiba woke up to Jun’s steady breathing, his face tucked under Aiba’s chin, to Nino’s bony elbow jamming him on the side, to Sho’s loud snoring from behind Jun and to Ohno’s hums through Nino’s hair.  
  
He was also naked, save from his pajama pants pooling down his ankles, feeling too sticky that it was almost uncomfortable.  
  
“Did we just --?” he started to ask, then stopped when Nino turned on his side, his skinny limbs ending up thrown over Aiba’s stomach.   
  
Oh.  
  
“It wasn’t a dream, if that was what you’re asking,” Nino said, answering his thoughts out loud.  
  
“How long has this been happening?”  
  
Nino shrugged. “Don’t know about those two, but I and Ohchan sort of started this thing since I was eighteen,”  
  
“That long?”  
  
“Yeah,” Nino said around a grin, pressing closer to his side. “It’s kind of disturbing, I know, but I can’t imagine letting anyone touch Ohchan’s ass but me,”  
  
“Selfish,” he commented drily. “ – it’s not like anyone will try and steal Leader from you anyway; you guys are practically attached in the hip,”  
  
Nino snorted. “Can’t blame me for being cautious, and it’s not in the hip, if you want to be literal about it,”  
  
Aiba almost spluttered with laughter. So he had been right all along; Ohno and Nino, Jun and Sho, and now…  
  
“So, if you guys had been doing this thing for forever already, why was I suddenly invited to the slumber party last night? You could have been kind enough to kick me out or maybe, come up with some stupid excuse to, you know –“  
  
Jun stirred inside his arms and he paused. “You’re one of us, and we’ve been trying to get your attention for years, but since you’ve always been stupid –“  
  
“Oi!” he laughed, quickly grabbing Jun’s swinging hand before it reached his face. “ – hey,” he whispered, taking one of Nino’s hand and grasping at Jun’s jaw.   
  
“Oh god, are you hoping for round 3? My ass is still sore, so –“  
  
Jun swung his hand before Aiba could stop him, good thing Nino was being tugged back by their Leader’s grabby hands. “No fighting,” Ohno mumbled sleepily, “- and no hurting each other without Leader’s consent. Go back to sleep and we’ll talk about round 3 in the morning. I’ll even tie you all in the bed post while I strip, just how Nino likes it,”  
  
“Leader!”  
  
“Ohchan, don’t you fucking dare!”


End file.
